uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice
Main Profile Beatrice is the main antagonist of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. She clashes with Battler Ushiromiya, trying to convince him that witches are real and that she used magic to execute a series of bizarre murders on the island of Rokkenjima. She had lived a thousand years. She has already strayed from the domain of humans, and it is said that as demons do, she appears when summoned by a human and lends him her power for a compensation of equivalent value. The things she likes are black tea and ice cream. The things she hates are boredom and people who deny her. Profile in Turn of the Golden Witch The mysterious 19th visitor who appeared at the family meeting. She uses the same name as the Golden Witch who gave gold to Kinzo. The reasons and goals for her coming are unknown. She was ushered into the honoured guests room that no one was allowed to use." Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya, acquaintance *Battler Ushiromiya, opponent, husband *Bernkastel, enemy *Lambdadelta, Witch Guardian *Stakes of Purgatory, her furniture *Ronove, butler *Gaap, ally *Virgilia, mentor (former Endless Witch) *Maria Ushiromiya, student Magical Abilities As an Endless Witch Beatrice has the ability to control Life and Death. She could repair damaged objects as well. Beatrice remarkable ability is to take huge amounts of damage and survive such as getting impaled by several spears by Virgillia only to stand up and heal herself, another example was pierced numerous times by Arrows of Light by the Siestas and still talk, though in the 4th game she was 'pierced' by Battler's Blue Truths and was 'killed'. Beatrice can summon several furnitures such as the Stakes of Purgatory which she mostly uses to carry out the murders in the island, Ronove her Butler and Goat Butlers. Beatrice is also shown levitating in the air, teleporting, turn into a swarm of golden butterflies and change clothing.In the 4th game she is shown burning Kinzo Goldsmith to death just by thinking.Beatrice also summoned giants that would use shields of Hephaestus for protection, she also can summoned Shoulder Towers which fired spears of light during her battle with Virgillia. In the Meta-World she can use the Red Truth. Fate In the fourth game, Battler's blue truths "killed" her and she is unable to make anymore moves in the fifth game, which was replaced by Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. However, as Battler attempts to revive her, he loses to Erika Furudo's red truth and thus she died, fading into ashes, no longer waiting for him to solve the riddle she had laid out. When he tries to revive her for the second time in the 6th game as the new Game Master, his attempts are successful. However, the thing that he revived was her body, and her soul/memories have been reset to “zero”. Her personality is completely different than the former Beatrice: she speaks politely and refers to Battler as “Honorable Father”. This Beatrice wishes to help Battler with the game, so she goes onto the island, and speaks to the portrait of her previous self. The Witch of Rokkenjima appears, and seems to be the same as the Beatrice that appeared in Episode 2, but with long hair; and she can only be seen by the new Beatrice. The revived Beatrice asks the Witch of Rokkenjima to teach her about the original Beatrice, and the latter complies. The Witch of Rokkenjima has no memories of the games spent in the Meta world, and only knows Ushiromiya Battler as a relative who had thrown away his last name for six years and returned. Later, it is revealed that the Witch of Rokkenjima can be affected by spider webs, while the new Beatrice cannot; and the latter can be affected by Natsuhi’s mirror, when the former cannot. Beatrice confesses several times in this arc that she loves Battler and was created for his sake. She also wants Battler to love her back. She even took the love trial given to her by Zepar and Furfur, where she decide to kill Natsuhi as the sacrifice for the first twilight. But she was overwhelmed by Natsuhi's mirror but later Battler help her. Near the end of Episode 6, Beatrice attempts to solve the riddle to try to save Battler, who is at this point, trapped. Once she does, Beatrice regains all of her memories. She immediately comes to rescue him from Erika, and challenges her to a duel where the loser gets shot. Beatrice wins, and she gets married to Battler (where her personality switches between the original Beatrice and the “zero” Beatrice), allowing him to remain as the Game Master. In the last few moments of the game, they both allow everyone on the island to obtain a happy ending. Alos, Rosa confesses she 'killed' Beatrice about 20-30 years ago in episode 22(or so). When Kinzo 'trapped' her soul in a body, she lived at the hidden mansion. Rosa got lost, and went into the mansion, and asks "Why do you stay here?" Beatrice responds that, "Kinzo told me there are wolves in the forest, so he put up the fence." Rosa tells her there are no wolves, and takes her out of the 'cage' Kinzo put her in. They are then saw walking along a cliff(suggesting Beatrice escaping to the harbor, and getting of the island), but Beatrice stepped on weak ground, which fell under her foot. Rosa notices her cry, and runs down to the bottem off the cliff's path, only to see Beatrice's head bleeding to death. Beatrice got out of that 'cage'/body, and returned to the other witches, but lost her memory of that day. Trivia *When Beatrice was young Virgillia called her Princess, it is unknown if it is really Beatrice's real name or a nickname, Beatrice was often called Beato by Battler. * Beatrice's name can be prounounced as 'Beato-Richie'. Role in the Games Gallery Umineko-portrait1.png|Beatrice's portrait. Beatoritye-body2.gif|Beatrice's human form. Beatoritye-face.gif|Beatrice's expression in the anime. Beatoritye-mini.gif|Beatrice, when she was still a little girl. mH5i8lbdy3O1XEM4YAhl8RII8aq2u44G.jpg|Beatrice in her true form in Umineko no naku koro ni - The Ronde of the Witch and Reasoning ( the PS3 version ). QMh77sT6Vq9EQ6p596328ZzpY1C7N43H.jpg|Beatrice in her human form in Umineko no naku koro ni - The Ronde of the Witch and Reasoning ( PS3 version ). Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Game Masters